A Girl He Knew
by Syuren
Summary: Present days. China came to visit, but mostly to comfort Russia. Then he noticed something on the table in the middle of paperwork.


**The Author: **_Greetings, my friends! Today I have yet another story, this time with a little bit of RoChu. Please enjoy.  
Dedicated to a wonderful city - Odessa._

__**Disclaimer: **_ Not own anything, only my undying love to Hetalia characters._

**A Girl He Knew**

China strode through halls of Russia's residence, holding some documents that he needed to sign. It's been a couple of days since Asian's dream about Russia-China gas pipeline agreement finally came true, and it still felt a little weird in highlights of the last events. No matter how China tried to interpret it, he still felt like he wasn't there when Russia truly needed him. And the man himself had changed. Not very noticeable, but the Asian had spent with him enough time to see that something was out of place. Although Russia looked very confident and collected at meetings, accompanying the president and others politicians, Yao knew that deep inside he was crumbling down. But he won't let it show.  
China stopped in front of Russia's cabinet's door, not exactly knowing how to start. It's like he was going to ruin some peaceful sanctuary behind this wood. Taking deep breath, the man raised a hand to knock… but quickly turned around and harried down the hall. No, that's not how he wanted to act towards his beloved. He's not here just for recently agreement stuff. Business can wait. Where's kitchen?

A knock at the door startled Russia. He turned in his chair, responding:  
- Da, who is it?  
- It's me, China, - came a muffled voice.  
- Coming, - the man quickly gathered some papers, shoving them into drawers, some in files. Since sanctions and progressive relationship in the East, the paperwork took most of his time. Maybe that's for the better. Less time for thinking. And feeling.  
- Sorry, I took so long…wow..., - Russia opened the door to see China having some difficulties in holding a huge tray with tea and some Chinese sweet-stuff. The final stroke that made the Russian smile like crazy was documents that Yao had to hold in his mouth in order to hold the tray.  
- May I? – finally said Ivan, taking the tray and walking into his cabinet, chuckling softly. Yao nodded gratefully, correcting his documents and closing the door behind them. It was sunny, and Russia's table was opposite an open window. Setting the tray on the table, the Russian offered a chair to his friend, smiling as always.  
- You can't imagine how I'm glad that you came, China! Have you seen the Eastern Route project? That's amazing! – He sat at the table, unfolding the plan.  
- Oh, yeah, I saw it… - The man lowered his eyes, looking at graphics and charts. He didn't have a mood to talk about business stuff. Standing right beside Ivan, he wanted to ask how he was doing. How China could help him? Have Russia seen his sister Ukraine afterwards? How was she? What are they going to do? So many questions at once and Yao didn't know how to ask them. He knew that Russia was faking his cheerful smiles just so nobody was worried. He knew the country worked hard just to not think about his disappeared sister. And it was kind of unfair to talk about the Eastern Route right now, like it was everything that China cared for.  
- China, what are you thinking? – Yao caught himself in attentive violet eyes, looking from the bottom-up.  
- I… I just…  
At that moment something caught his attention. Under one of the white and black documents there was something colorful. Like…  
- What's that? A photo? – China stretched out a hand to see better, but Russia in one swift move caught his arm and pressed to dry lips.  
- Yiwan.., - exhaled the Asian not expecting such reaction. Ivan was holding his hand with both of his, eyes hidden under a fringe of blond hair. That was it, a soundless cry for help. Fingers of a free hand came to stroke soft strands, while Yao came close, wanting nothing more than to ease the pain of his beloved.  
- I can't… those monsters, - whispered Russia, caressing the smooth skin with his lips. No need to tell China whom he was talking about.  
Carefully, not to ruin the moment, he took a photo from under all piles of paper. There was a little girl on it. She was crying, her pretty white dress was burned and covered with dirt and dark stains of blood, her brown pigtails was tousled. What a terrible picture. Yao felt so hurt for this unknown child.  
- Who is she? What happened to her?  
- Her name's… - Russia looked up and hold the photo, - Odessa.  
- A city? – Now China understood.  
Fire in the House of Trade Unions in the Ukrainian city of Odessa originated May 2, 2014 as a result of armed clashes in the city between activists and opponents Euromaidan . Both sides used during the riots "Molotov cocktails ". Running on the street proactive warring parties continued and after the pro-Russian protesters took refuge in a five-stores building of the House of Trade Unions. As a result of the siege began building in it there was a fire, which killed and injured dozens of people.  
But that was what the media told everyone.  
The truth of that terrible, horrible scene was that people, who were locked in the burning building, had no chance to escape. Those, who jumped from windows, were beaten to death by activists. Someone told that there were even shots at those who tried to escape from fire. Police and firefighters could not immediately help, fearing an angry mob. So many people died a horrible death…

It's hard to believe that such cruelty exists in modern time, our time.  
China couldn't find the words to comfort. There was nothing he could really say.  
- Oh, I promise, when everything's okay, I'll introduce you to her, Jao. – said Russia opening a drawer and showing China another photo. This time the Asian smiled a little. It was Ukraine, Russia and this Odessa girl between them, holding them by hands. They were laughing with the sunny seaside at the background.  
- "Odessa is the pearl near the sea". And I've never seen another city like this, - Russia smiled a little dreamy, - So many bright and happy memories my people have, connected with this "pearl". Even Soviet performers and actors always brought new jokes and funny stories with them after their vacations there. Odessites are very kind and good-natured people, greeting with songs and sincere smiles. And now, just to think about… - Ivan paused. There were no words to describe that brutal act towards innocent people. And from whom? From Odessa citizens that she considered her dear and beloved people. Such bright city was now covered with blood, again. Despite all hard history and wars, Odessa city could still save her childish innocence and heartfulness. And yet again, she met with violence. But she will be strong, they all have to be.  
- I am looking forward to meet her, - said kindly smiling China, holding Russia by broad shoulders and putting his chin on top of blonde head.  
- Da. – nodded the man and put the photos back into drawers. Their tea was cold. The window was open. The papers needed to be signed up. But right now it doesn't matter. Let them have their moment of peace.  
- Jao?  
- Mmm?  
- Thank you… for being here, for everything.  
- You're welcome.


End file.
